


Diary of Deviance: Lireesa's Lays

by AshadelMG



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Coitus Interruptus, Double-penetration, F/F, F/M, Female Domination, Femme Domme, First Time, Group Sex, Human, Implied Bestiality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Leather, Mild Humor, Mild Plot, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Norn - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pseudo-Incest, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Sexual Teaching, Sizeplay, Vagina of Holding, Voyeurism, m/f/m, semi-hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshadelMG/pseuds/AshadelMG
Summary: A collection of stories from the life of a thief and adventurer whose lips are tighter than her legs. Information isn't all that she's selling...





	1. Little Bitch

“By _Dwayna_ , you're a naughty girl.”   
  
His fingers close in golden hair, twisting it around his hand even while he gathers more, until her head is pulled to the side and the pain is almost past pleasurable. There's nothing she will do about it, she knows. He likes his women weak and malleable, and she had spent weeks being the perfect little mouse for him. Weeks of lowering her eyes to the floor in his presence, of twisting her body away as if aware that he was a scorching, dominant male that might ravage her innocent self. Weeks of making herself want to retch as he watched her dust and clean, peeking up her skirts and 'accidentally' groping her full breast when trading things to her.   
  
So she wasn't surprised when his restraint finally snapped, so very aware of him as she carried the silver tray into one of the many alcoves of the hall. She made certain not to let him know she knew where he was, let him believe that he was the predator and she the prey, even though his breathing was ragged and full of arousal. Only the dead wouldn't have been able to hear him, but that was alright. All that mattered was that she didn't see him until the very last moment, so he would play right into her hands.  
  
He fell into them. Lireesa set the platter down and let herself chance a glance in the mirror, catching sight of him just behind her. Perfect. She pretended fear and shock, already working to utter an apology and turn to face him with the platter up between her like a shield. Impossible, as his hands close on her hips and he's suddenly a warm, firm presence behind her, pressing himself against her so that the small table before her begins to cut painfully into her pelvis. It's a place she's familiar with. She's already focused on the statue just an arm's length away, all that she needs to defend herself in case she's been found out.  
  
Instead, his words reassure her. He had fallen for the ruse, and now was tangled in his own lust. Tangled in his own downfall. She knows that the handmaiden statue in the alcove just across the hall and behind them is a fake. She knows it is a person, just as he thinks it merely an ornate statue his wife ordered. She also knows that the woman there will stay quiet and still no matter what happens, the only proof needed playing out before her eyes. Lireesa hopes, as Nathaniel leans over to twist his hand in her hair and groan his praise against her neck.  
  
His other hand slides over her thigh, closing on the silken fabric of the uniform the maids wear and he slowly pulls it up, compressing the fabric in his hand until his fingers graze over her bare skin, dancing along the top of the stocking she wears. His finger slips beneath the band, replacing the lace with his firm touch, slowly moving around to her front and then dragging upwards to slide those same fingers roughly over her clothed pubic mound and slowly, very slowly, lower. As if torturing her.  
  
"Please, Master. This is not proper! I am unfit for you!” She twists and shimmies, a little whimper expelled while her round ass grinds against his hard cock, so easily felt, especially when he adjusts to keep the bulge between her cheeks. “I beg you, please let me return to work.”  
  
His groan is bestial, sending a thrill up her spine as his teeth close on her neck and he rolls his hips, bunching the fabric of her skirt and panties up against her asshole in his fervor. “Yes, my little dove. You are unfit. I'm going to fix that right now.” He pants the words against her skin, peppering kisses along her neck and shoulder between peeling the shoulder of her uniform down. His fingers reach beneath her arm and around, tugging loose the ties that keep the simple dress closed, and with only a few more tugs, her breasts are bared.  
  
Her head turns demurely away from the mirror, as best it can with his fist still closed in her hair, but she sees his eyes feasting upon the sight in the reflective glass. His hand grabs one breast roughly, pinching the sensitive nipple until she rewards him with an embarrassed moan and another squirm. His cock throbs against her backdoor, and for a moment she feels a sense of uncertainty, half expecting him to push his shaft into her ass regardless of the cloth that blocked him. That would be a first. The thought amuses her, masked well as she bites her bottom lip and whimpers again.  
  
“M-master, I beg you...”  
  
His hands slides away from her breast, the other untangling from her hair to join it's pair as he fusses with the laces of his leggings and finally opens them. The thick cloth gone, the heat of his erection nearly burns through the thinner cloth of his dress. “Touch it, my little dove. Grab your Master's cock...” His hand sweeps along her arm, pulling her resistant hand behind her to his shaft, forcing her fingers closed around it.  
  
He holds her smaller hand in place, while she whimpers out her denials, his grip foiling her attempt to release him. When he begins to pump her hand along his shaft, she fairly mewls and shakes her head, inwardly memorizing every inch. Sizable, but not uncomfortable. He's longer, but only thick enough to give just a little resistance. There's a slight bend upwards, but nothing that would disable him. It's a nice cock, as dark as he and almost painfully engorged.  
  
It takes her a few moments to realize that he's stopped guiding her, and that she's been stroking him all on her own. His grin is broad against her neck, his voice a dark tease as she slows and lowers her eyes demurely. “Keep going, little dove. Tell me how it feels.” He buried his face into the crook of her neck, bucking into her hand. “Tell me how you want it.”  
  
“I...” She stammered, as any proper girl should. In truth, she knew exactly how she wanted it. If the game hadn't been so foolish, she'd already be riding his face in the middle of the hallway, with his dark cock down her throat. But it was important that he never know just how experienced she was. With his shaft in hand, she realized how very hungry she had become. She was not the type to deny herself. Men were easy, sex was habitual, but she had refrained to keep her skin perfect and delicate. Well, almost.  
  
“It's s-soft, Master.” Her cheeks darkened at his chuckle, quickly turned to a groan as she tightened her grip and milked his length with each stroke. “It's soft, but hard. So long, and thick. I... I can't. It's improper...” She took her hand away, allowing her to grip the table as his hand closed around her throat, his voice still low enough to be a growl.  
  
“You will, or I'll send you to the kennel for the night. You'll stay there until you see the wrong of your ways, and come begging me to defile you.” He took her shudder as a sign of compliance and grinned, and she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was seriously considering allowing him to do that. Denying herself the pleasures of the male servants and staff had been agonizing, but to deny the attentions of the kennel had been impossible.  
  
It was a common punishment. She had met several of the girls who were terrified of the Krytan hounds, but her curiosity was too much after having watched the Master of the house take his wife upon the dining table. She refused to even be ashamed as she slipped into the kennel as naked as the day she was born, refused to find herself disgusted. In truth, she had expected to find the rumors unfounded. Instead, she found herself backed up against a table in surprise as the large hounds showed extreme affection, their probing noses cold between her cheeks and thighs.  
  
They  _were_  trained, she found. While her attempts to get onto the table had been to get away from the hounds, she found her will literally lapped away as the dogs bathed her bare snatch with their tongues, each hound becoming more and more intimate until the last of them was delving into her hot depths, returning her affectionate ear rubbings with more rapid lappings until she was bucking and grinding against their muzzle, panting out praises as her climax was reached.   
  
That had continued for several days, with her sneaking out and even replacing the girl that might have been punished that night, until she was finally coaxed from her perch upon the table to the ground itself. The first one was awkward and uncomfortable, the strikingly pink cock hitting random bits of her until the dog gave up and was replaced by another, this one with better aim. That moment of meeting was washed aside by the sudden fervor of the dog, fucking her quick and sure for too short a time before he was finished.  
  
Then it was on to the next, and the next, each one slightly larger than the last and yet none with the staying power that she so desperately wanted. Except the last. Lireesa hadn't even known that she could cum without any motion. The last hound that mounted her, that bred her, went so far as to knot, and her orgasm was explosive. She didn't mind waiting the long minutes for the tie to end, and felt somewhat sad when it did. That had been the last of the trysts, her curiosity sated. But she was so deprived now, the threat was tempting.  
  
“N-no, Master. Please, I'm sorry.” He groaned as she picked up the stroking again, seeking in his mind to please him. As tempting as the hounds were, he was a man with a real cock, and she'd gladly take that, and the pay once the job was finished. “Don't send me there... I don't like the dark.”  
  
He smirked against her neck, his breathing more rapid while his hands swept up her thighs to push her skirt up her back, baring the pale flesh of her ass to him. His thumbs hooked on her panties, pulling them up until she was forced to bear the uncomfortable knot of cloth riding up her crack. She almost sighed in relief when he parted her cheeks with his hands, and pressed his thumbs on the cloth that covered her pucker.  
  
“Here, maybe? My naughty little dove, would you take your Master here?” He pulled the panties to the side and leaned into her again, his throbbing heat pushing firmly against her backdoor. Sensibly, Lireesa squirmed and whimpered, none too pleased with the thought of him entering that particular place dry, and he chuckled, sliding a hand lower to slide fingers along her slit.  
  
She'd hardly admit the thought of the hounds got her wet, but he reaped the benefits of it and asked no questions. “You say no, but the rest of you...” His fingers push into her, bringing a hiss and whimpered moan while she tried to adjust around the rough intrusion. He was not gentle, his eagerness pouring through with every brutal push and retreat, fine nails scratching along the inside of her walls.   
  
She wasn't ready. Wet, but not at all ready, yet he adjusted the simple underwear she wore and pressed the thick tip of his cock against her wanting tunnel, his firm thrust spearing past what little of her had not yet become wet to fill her, his sac slapping lewdly against her snatch as she let free a panicked moan and whispered pleas to release her and let her go back to her job.  
  
“You want this,” Nathaniel groans against her ear, gripping her thigh tightly before wandering up to her breasts, clamping upon them tightly. “Acting so pure, so chaste. Knowing it was just a matter of time before I fucked your slutty cunny. Cross your legs, whore.” He kneads her tits, and Lireesa feels true discomfort, masked beneath the intense pleasure of her walls tightening as she obeys and crosses her legs. “Good girl. Good pet. Dwayna help me, I might throw you to the dogs regardless.”  
  
His grin broadens at her shudder, unable to distinguish the delight she felt from the disgust he thought he was bringing forth from her. “I think you'd like that, yes. I'll fetch a pretty collar for you, and we'll get a mask fitted. You'll eat and drink from bowls with your name carved into them, and you'll wag your pretty little ass in the air, waiting to be bred like the good little bitch you are.” He sank teeth into her neck, his thrusts becoming fiercer, nearly slamming the small table into the wall with each spasmic jerk.  
  
“They'll mount you,” he pulls from her, so swiftly that she nearly loses her footing only to have it brought out from under her anyway as she's forced to her knees and then lower. His hands tear at her panties, shredding the fabric, and he swipes it along her soaked slit before pocketing the token and grasping her skirt, hauling it up and over her head. Breasts pressed to the floor, one pushing painfully against wood while the other slides against rugged carpet, both making her groan, but not nearly as loudly as his sudden re-entry, quick and sure and hard, every inch of him slammed into her.  
  
She fits him like a glove, a fact he appreciates as he looms over her, his chest hard on her back. He's just the right size, just the right height, that he can plant his hands on either side of her head. His breath comes in heavy pants against her ear, and he laps up along the crest of her ear. “Just like this.” One hand went to her mid back, pushing her down and forcing her ass higher in the air. “And you'll take it like the bitch you are, just like you're doing right now.”   
  
His pace was blistering, as quick as the hounds she had let ravage her, but so much deeper and so much more filling. Her body became hot, trapped beneath the dress and pinned beneath his flesh while he mounted her and panted into her ear, licking along her ear and neck, nipping at her shoulder, murmuring all the while. “Every single one of them, until you're heavy with their cum, and then it'll be my turn. I'll leave the biggest load of all, and when you get heavy from the litter...”  
  
She could not help the groan, and he spurs it on further, his whispers almost mad in their speed against her ear as his hand coils in her golden hair and pulls back, baring her face to the cool air drifting down the empty hallway. “You'll get heavy from the litter, I promise you. And I'll keep you there with the hounds until your mind is nothing more than hound itself, and you crave nothing more than endless thick cocks and knots in that bitch cunt of yours. Until you're heavy from my seed, my child, but all you'll accept is that you wanted the cock of hounds so much that you were whore enough to be fertile for them.  
  
“You'll beg to bear my pups, you'll whine to lick at my hand, and you'll sit at my heels like the prize that you are.” His fingers close in her hair tighter, sending thrills of pain that feed the burning warmth in her body. “Pant for me, little bitch.” He nuzzles into her neck, his feverish pace slowing to a languid stroke that takes him clear from bottoming out within her dripping snatch to just barely teasing with his tip. “Open that pretty mouth and pant for me.” He moves, lifting up to settle on his knees, gathering her hair in two fistfuls on either side of her head, giving the long blonde locks the look of fancy dog ears.  
  
�P-please, master... I can't...” It was humiliating, how wet his taunting made her. She knew the job would end tonight, knew he'd never get a chance to fulfill such dark promises, and it was getting so very hard to play the innocent girl. She longs to bear back against him, force him deeper until they both spill, give him the full reaction to his rutting... but she knows the ruse would fall through.   
  
“You will,” he growls against the back of her neck. “Or I'll call the hounds in right this moment and start training them in how to mount you from the front, to get those pretty lips around their cocks. I'll have you like that myself, too. I'll have you bathe me with your tongue while they breed you. Pant, little bitch. Pant!”  
  
His thrusts become rough and full again, and she does as demanded if only to save herself from being thoroughly wrecked. His laugh is dark against her, another bite bringing blood as he forces himself in deep and finally releases with a threatening growl, one that tells her not to move. His hands, so tightly wound in her hair, release to grab at her hips and hold her in place. “If only I had a knot to seal this claim on you, pretty little thing. Your days in the home are done, I'll have you in the kennel by midnight, and you will be the prettiest bitch ever bred.”  
  
She felt his cum spill, and waited for a release of her own that never came. It almost made her whine, almost made her debase herself further to get her own orgasm from it, but he held her in place and refused to give her that much, his own skill showing just how cruel an owner he could be. He moves, and it sets the fire burning again when he withdraws, but then he's paused again and she realizes that he's waiting for her to cool off, waiting for her to back away from that edge.  
  
Her anger becomes confusion as he flips her over, hooking his arms beneath her ass to pull her body to him. The dress falls over her eyes and face again, but there's no mistaking the feel of his tongue on her folds, searing hot over her skin as he takes practiced laps that avoid her aching pearl and delve deep within. Biting back a slew of slurs, her teeth nearly go through her lip as she fights not to buck up against his mouth, fights not to wrap her legs around his head, grab his hair in her hands, and force him to suck her clit until her agony becomes bliss.  
  
Instead, he scoops his seed from the depths of her cunt, giving her little but the feel of his tongue plundering her deepest depths before he lays her down and pulls her dress low, looming over her. He grips her jaw, squeezing until her mouth opens, and his own opens to match hers, dancing his tongue across the slick surface of her own as his seed slides from his mouth to her own. She takes no time in swallowing it hungrily, and offers him the barest whine as he stands and rearranges himself to be more proper.   
  
Aching, she turns to her stomach and rises to her hands and knees, uttering another pretty whine, to which he responds with a treasured smile and an affectionate rub of her head. “Good girl. That's a very good girl. I'll have you made proper by the end of the week.” With one more pat, he moves off down the hallway and away, whistling a merry tune, leaving her to her own thoughts.  
  
Thoughts that become interrupted as a bag drops beside her, the hidden handmaiden fanning herself as she steps down from the pedestal, her painted body covered with a sheen of sweat. “You did that on purpose,” the woman mutters, helping Lireesa to her feet before stripping from the painted fabric. “Quite the performer, too.”  
  
“Not every day I run into a noble who wishes to be a hound.” They trade clothes quickly, the handmaiden donning the sweaty uniform and smoothing out the wrinkles made by the frantic rutting while the thief dresses in her own clothes pulled from the bag. “Tell your Mistress that the proof is in his left coat pocket, if she does not believe you. I think we can agree I didn't seek him out myself?”  
  
The handmaiden laughs, adjusting the offered hairband with a nod. “Indeed not, madam. We'd best get you out through the kennels, so as not to run into him or any others. You have already agreed on a price for this deed?”  
  
Lireesa considers it a moment, then nods. “Yes, but I don't suppose you know if one of those hounds would be missed...”


	2. Two Rocks and a Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lireesa leaves one job unfulfilled, but finds herself in interesting company for the evening. The hot spring is just what she needs after such a long, hard, exhausting night...

It wasn't that humans were rare in the cold lands of the Norn. It wasn't even that they were all that unwelcome. It was that the humans liked to attend the moots, and most liked to complain when they began to lose the competitions that had all but been the breastmilk the mighty Norn were raised upon. Lireesa was not the type to complain, but she was also not the type to join in on a game that she knew she would lose. When the alcohol began to flow freely, she found herself more set up to make a foolish decision.  
  
So it was not surprising to find her seated across a veritable beast of a Norn, naked to his waist with skin decorated in traditional tattoos, his crimson hair plastered to his head with the heat of the fire and his exertion. Her own brow beaded with sweat, it was far more surprising that she was not only engaging in arm-wrestling with the man, but that she was managing to hold her own despite the fire that burned in her arm and the sweat trickling down her neck.   
  
It was pure strength of will that kept her there, but it was something else that made her fall. As thirty seconds became a minute, and then two, her thoughts turned to the massive hand that gripped her own as if it intended to swallow it up. His fingers twitched around hers, and she was drawn to them. To their size, to the rough skin. They were working hands, and she knew just where she wanted them to work.   
  
Denied her own release only hours ago, the thought of those strong fingers spearing her slit and ass started the flames burning again, and the inevitable defeat that came as she looked over his rugged features was almost welcome. Yelping in surprise as the massive hand slams her own to the table, she offers a smile and the coins of her bet over, but lets her bare hand graze along his, thumb and pointer barely making a circle around his thick middle finger.   
  
Her pleasure is doubled at his surprised look, the confused by ale-addled look of hunger piercing her to her very core as her fingers squeezed around that finger, milking him suggestively as she drew away to stand. "You've the strength of Bear, my friend. I was merely the hive sure to break beneath your assault." His hand wraps around his other, and she turned away before he could see her bite her lip, yearning painfully for it to be her that was wrapped about his fingers.  
  
She saw nothing more of him as long as she remained at the moot, but she lingered and watched the other competitions until the day became night, and the men and women made their way to the furs for the company and warmth. Lireesa left the camp, walking carefully so as to keep herself on the road that would take her back to Hoelbrak despite her obvious drunkeness. She whistled while she walked, soon spotting a cloud of steam puffing up from the snow.  
  
She was well aware that there were many who went missing in a snowstorm, and most of them were foolish humans. Foolish and drunk humans, incapable of remembering that they weren't the type used to the harsh and consistent winters. A little heat was hardly going to hurt her for the night, and the hotsprings that the Norn had in their lands were known for their rejuvenating qualities. And, Gods help her, did she ever need a little TLC.  
  
Stumbling off the path, she kept her eyes on the steam while traveling, the bite of snow sneaking into her jacket hardly serving to stop her. She knew that it wouldn't matter once she was in the water. What she didn't realize was just how tricky the snow could be, especially in judging distances. She discovered this first hand when she plummeted through a snow bank into nothing, rolling the last twenty feet down the embankment and directly into the hotspring.  
  
She rose from the water, sputtering and coughing while fresh air flooded into her lungs to replace the mineralistic water there for but a moment. She was peeling off her glove when she heard the laughter, boisterous and aimed right at her. The mist and steam parted, and she was left blinking up at the rosy face of the crimson-haired Norn from earlier. Whatever cold there had been evaporated quickly as he neared, and she came face to face with his shaft, proudly standing from the water.  
  
Lireesa could have started drooling. It wasn't like her to act the whore despite the life she had chosen to lead, but the depravity of her last week and the lack of her own release had pushed her to become desperate. Desperate enough to forego formality and cut straight to the point. Enough so, in this case, to forget even words in her sudden need to grasp that fat length in her hand, palms flanking each side as she drew her tongue, soft and wet and flat, up from the water to his very tip.  
  
He grasped at her shoulder as if to push her away, and she moved a hand only to push his own as her lips enveloped his tip and worked her tongue along his crown. His insistent push became a grasp, and then his hand was sliding up along the back of her neck, grasping in thick blonde hair and curling there. As his lips parted in a moan, she took in more of him, ignoring his insistence that she stop to breathe.   
  
Breathing was not on her list of priorities. She stood the rest of the way, her eyes watching him as inch by inch vanished into her mouth, only relinquished when she had reached half-mast and could fit no more. She kissed that blessed tip, pushing her tongue into his urethra and relishing the shudder that came of it before releasing him, heaving a breath that sent the rope of saliva that still connected his tip to her lips into a dizzying twirl. She broke it with a hand, crooning up at him as her hand pumped his shaft, spreading the slick spittle across his skin.  
  
He groaned and staggered back as she changed hands, the soft leather of her glove providing a whole new sensation against his skin, and yet she stayed right next to him, nearly crazed with her own lust. When she finally released him, it was only to pull the rest of her armor off. The large coat thrown over rocks, joined by her vest and leggings, the boots flying far and wide as she stripped herself down to nothing before his very eyes. And when she was finished, she looked at him and grinned.   
  
"Tell me you want to stop, and I'll go to my own little corner of this pool. Gods know the math will be hard to work, but I'm this close," she held up her fingers an inch apart, "to just plain begging you, you beautiful man. Don't make me go so low."   
  
He sat, looking at her with a mix of trepidation and curiosity as she slipped close and wound her hand around his fingers, sliding them around just one of his in that same wondrous motion she'd been doing just moments before to his cock. She watched logic leave him, only a hungry lust clouding his gaze as he untangled his fingers and curled them around one of her supple thighs, pressing against her labia.  
  
Lireesa groaned, propping herself against his barrel chest with her hands while pushing back against his fingers, vaguely aware of her stance over one of his legs, his cocktip proudly jutting from the water. She walked her hands down his chest, giving up entirely in her balancing act to just bend over his leg and take his cock in hand, swirling her tongue over his tip.  
  
Her moan was deep and husky, full of need as he slipped just one of his fingers within her. She clamped upon it, milking his finger as it withdrew and a second was included, and then a third. Her knees gave way as a fourth was added, and he laughed gently while helping her into his lap, his shaft pinned between her cheeks as she threw her legs over his own and nestled her back against his chest.  
  
His fingers delved into her, and he tipped her head gently to the side to watch her own hands come to rest upon her body, one cupping her breast in hand while the other slipped between her skin and his palm, rubbing slowly at her clit. He matched that languid pace, rather enjoying the show she put on for him, her eyes glazing as her orgasm began to rise. She wanted it fast, wanted her gratification, but he wanted her to dance for him many more times that night, and so fought her with a gentle touch on the stomach. More than enough to keep her pinned.  
  
"Had I known that you would enjoy my fingers so much, friend... I might have made a different bet than mere coin." He laughed as she groaned, her walls twitching around his fingers as he curled them and sought out the node of nerves that would aid in ecstasy.  
  
"Had you made that bet, we'd have finished this during the moot." She whimpered, wriggling her hips in a desperate attempt to cram more of his fingers, now having ceased their motions, into her.  
  
"Is that so?" He pulled three from her, exulting in the flush on her cheeks as the lewd squelch that accompanied the motion sounded around them. "Then I think you're perhaps the type to be around more often, for the Norn have large hands."  
  
"Large cocks, too." His thumb pressed upon her own, and she rode the buzz of exquisite pain that jolted through her, forcing back the swell of her orgasm and yet keeping pleasure so near. "But, I'm not the type to stick around."  
  
She felt his chuckle through her back, a quick little nip on her ear the precursor to his playful return. "Then I suppose I'll just give you one for now," her eyes shot wide as he pulled her hips down, all four fingers crammed into her slit and pushing as best they could against every inch of her within. The shudder started in her toes and vibrated up to her thighs, forcing her body into a quiver that matched her sweet scream as her climax hit her with all the force of an angry dolyak.  
  
Her nameless lover clutched her against his chest as she came down, weak and mewling, though he never let up from his insistent rubbing as his hand started up again. Even when she tried to move, he held her tight and bt at her neck, leaving marks that no human could ever compete with along her pale skin. "No, no. I won that match, pretty girl. I think, now, that I will claim more than just the coin."  
  
Lireesa moaned weakly as his second hand came to meet the first, sliding over her slick labia in just a grazing touch before looping beneath her legs and, in one easy movement, flipped her over onto her knees on the ground. His large body settled over her, and she felt his cock push at her cunt for a few moments before he released a thoughtful sound and motioned her to straighten. One hand took her own to hold against the large rock he'd been laying against only moments ago while his free hand lifted her leg. Her free hand joined the other as her balance betrayed her, and she pressed her cheek against the stone, allowing the cool material to waken her.  
  
Not that his cock didn't do that more than enough. He was slow, so very slow and careful, and she was thankful for it as each inch pushed into her. Where her mouth had been unable to continue marked where he began to pull out and then back in, a soft touch on her stomach keeping her in place and allowing him to feel as his girth distended her just so on each slow thrust.  
  
She didn't mean to whimper, and hardly noticed that she was panting against the skin of her arm until he paused and leaned into her, murmuring questions of her comfort. Words were little more than simple grunts, and he grinned against her neck as he brought another lusty moan from her simply by withdrawing. "Tell me how it feels, pretty girl. I'm not even halfway in, and you're acting like you're stuffed full. Do you want the whole thing?"  
  
"Nnnnn, Gods yes. All of it," she growled against her arm, biting into the flesh to help supress another wave of shudders as he pushed into her again and pulled her back against him just so. "As much as you can get in and more."  
  
He laughed, the hand around her front easily sliding a finger low to rub her clit as he set a steady rhythm. He was not rough, but he was persistent and patient, ceaselessly teasing her walls further apart to allow more of him until at last he was but a hair from her innermost wall, wise enough not to slam against it. The heat of him and the springs left her slippery, and his constant teasing had left her breathlessly gasping, begging physically for him to give her a second release as sweet as the first.  
  
"Norn women take me easily. This has been a pleasure, stretching you out to fit me. It will be a while before you can take any human man again, I think." He hissed as she let a hand drop to cup his heavy balls, then slide over his shaft, slippery with her fluids despite being unable to penetrate her. "Be good, girl. Those are sensitive, and you'll make me blow before I want to. Why don't we finish this up and give us both a rest, hm?"  
  
With a laugh, she replaced her hands upon the rock and nodded, laying her head on her arm once more. "That's a good lass. Pretty as a picture." He brushed hair off her shoulder and pressed his lips against her skin as his hands gripped her hips and held her in place, his easy thrusting becoming more forceful despite it's control. His breath was hot and rushed off her shoulder, matching her own panting before it broke into yearning moans and pleas for him to fill her.  
  
Which he did, with a growl that would have made bears flee for the hills. She felt his cock thicken and then there was warmth, copious amounts that sloshed out from her as he bucked his hips into her to coax her own orgasm from her, leaving her once more mewling and weak, milking every drop possible from him with just the spasming tightness of her walls. It left them breathless, and she gave him no trouble as he backed them both into the water and wiped the sweat and cum from them both.  
  
Her moan was a sad one when he left her, and he simply chuckled before gathering her and her leathers up, and took her to a tent set up just past the springs, hidden beneath the heavy weight of snow. He never once let her down, cradled in one arm while he set her leathers to dry and cast a glance towards the second tent set up nearby. She was nearly asleep when he finally entered his tent and sat down upon the furs, rousing her just enough to help her settle on his front.  
  
"Spread those legs, lass. That's a girl, I'm not quite too soft for this." As if he was gifting her the best present in the world, she cooed her pleasure as he worked his softening member back into her folds, allowing her enough movement to circle her hips, assisting him until he was completely within her. "Now, don't move, or I'll really split you wide open." His large hands combed through her hair, spilling blonde over the curly red that lay thick over his chest, and he smiled as she pressed a gentle kiss to his chest and swiftly fell asleep.  
  
She woke from sleep a few hours later with warmth, aware of one of his arms over her back in an embrace, and the other up behind his head. Which made the massaging pressure on her ass almost impossible, unless he grew hands. A glance behind her, drowsy as it was, solved the dilemma of that more than easily enough, and she grinned when she met the eyes of a younger Norn who blushed almost as crimson as his own beard. She saw the resemblance easily, and licked her lips before speaking softly.  
  
"You're a daring one, aren't you? I wasn't aware sharing was part of the culture." She pressed one of his hands against the flesh of her ass as he tried to draw away, and held it there while the battle raged in his mind. "It's fine with me, handsome. You just going to look?"  
  
He had an adorable grin, and she figured he couldn't be more than a year or two over acceptable age. His hands returned to their work, drawing soft groans from her as they kneaded out knots she hadn't even been aware she had, causing her toes to curl and her body to shudder. "I've done this before. His claims aren't usually like this, though."  
  
"Human, or on top of him?" Her hair covered her eyes, but the glint of mirth could be seen if not in her eyes, then in her voice.   
  
"Both. Easier to play with his leftovers when they're next to him." He licked his lips and cast his eyes towards the larger male's face before looking back to her, and then to her ass. "He sleeps like a bear in winter. I was going to wait until you came out, but..." He shuffled forwards, his cock slapping between her asscheeks. "Was taking too long. You mind?"  
  
She licked her lips and smirked, a hand parting her cheeks to let her press her pinkie tip against her pucker. "If you have something to make you slippery, boy... I'll let you do more than just hotdog my ass." She held back a laugh as he all but scrambled out of the tent, and she turned back to view the man beneath her. Handsome, like his son. Her lips went to his ear, murmuring as she squeezed his slightly hard cock with her walls, her hips moving enough to allow just the slightest bit of ride.  
  
"I'm about to get your son, old bear." She grinned as she felt his cock twitch within her, and she rolled her hips, coaxing him further. "I'm going to make your dreams so very sweet, but not as sweet as you'll make this moment for me. There's something so very... wrong about your son taking me while you're still balls deep in me. Come on, old bear." He twitched again, and she bit back a groan as his son appeared again, his dick shining and near dripping with the overabundance of whatever he had put upon it.  
  
He collapsed behind her on his knees, careful not to fall upon her or his father, his tongue sticking adorably out the side of his mouth as he slapped his cock against her cheeks a few times. "Never done this, so I added a li – a lot extra..." He looked back up at her as she lifted her hips, settling his cocktip at her pucker.  
  
"I'll walk you through it, but you'll know how to do it well enough. Best hurry before daddy dearest takes up all the room. You're not as big as he, but still big. Gentle, now. That first bit will be hell." Her words faded into a soft whimper as he pushed, forcing that ring open little by little over his tip. To his credit, he restrained himself, though they both released a groan of delight as the ring yielded and he could push into her slowly, but with more force.  
  
"I can feel him," the youth groaned, panting across her back as he wiggled his hips to press into her more. "He's filling you, and making it hard..."  
  
She felt him ease out, and whimpered softly as he thrust in perhaps a little too roughly, but the sound spurred the man beneath her to twitch and grow, and she couldn't help but grin. "Oooh, he's that sort, hmm? Come here, junior." Her hand reached back and hooked in his beard, dragging him over her like a blanket. "Hard as you like. See if you can force your father out of my cunt so you can take his place."  
  
With permission granted, he couldn't help himself. Nor could she. His rapid, uncontrolled thrusts made her whimper and mewl in pain, and she urged him on as his father hardened inside of her. Her fingers left his beard, curling up around in his neck to pull him closer. "Gods, yes. You're such a dirty boy, fucking me like this. Your daddy's getting hard, little boy. I won't have much room."  
  
She swore she felt the old man laugh beneath her, but passed it off as the youth's hands gripped her hips and slammed her down, inadverdently impaling her upon his father by a fair few more inches while he bottomed out inside of her. Her resulting scream, half of pain and half of delectable ecstasy, was muffled against his neck as he cursed and went rigid, the mantra of every young man who found himself come upon the edge too quickly muttered against her ear before warmth flooded her ass.  
  
"Spirits... I swear that's never happened before. I'm usually...-" She cut him off with a knowing grin, relishing the blush upon his cheeks as if it were the finest wine.   
  
"I've been around the block a fair few times, sweetheart. It's nothing to be shamed of. Why don't you go clean up at the spring, and I'll be there with you to give you a second go?" She shivered as he pulled out, his seed oozing out and dripping down his father's turgid shaft. "That's a good boy. I'll be there in just a moment."  
  
She watched him go, making sure he was out of range before looking down at the man under her, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You could trick Grenth himself with how dead you play." His hands moved to her hips, and he rolled over to press her back against the furs, tightening her legs about his waist.  
  
"Hardly a dead man, if only as stiff as one." His mouth ravaged her breast as he began his thrusting again, making her writhe beneath him. "Here I thought you were merely hungry, lass. Little did I know you were starving. I've another lad at home. Are you whore enough to take him, too?"  
  
Her nails scratched at his arms, her body yearning to press against his as he kept up the measured strokes. "Yes. I'd take you one after the other, or in pairs. Gods help me, I'd take all three of you in every hole I have. Just as long as you kept doing that!" Her words staggered, body writhing as he released his push and eased back into that deliberate stroke.  
  
"This? How'd it feel, lass. When he forced you to take more than you could. I can feel you trembling, little lass. I won't let you cum until I hear you say it. Do you want the whelp's cock again? Perhaps you want both of us again?" He grinned as she nodded, and watched that nodding become even more frantic as he slowed. "I'll stop..."  
  
"Gods damn you, old bear. Yes! The second I have that cub ready again, I want you to come out and take whatever hole he's not using. Now please... I've been so close, and I've been so good! Please!" Her hands fell above her head, only her legs holding her to him as he sped up the pace and finally pressed into her once more, flooding her cunt again and spurring her over the edge.  
  
When she finally walked from the tent, it was with a limp as her legs adjusted to being her own again, and not thrown around a Norn. Her pout at the youth silenced his snickers, and she marveled that he could sit to brazenly upon the rock, holding his shaft in hand and stroking as he watched her near. "What's that?" She gestured to the vial tipped against his side, motioning for him to step down from the rock.  
  
"The stuff I used earlier." He hopped down, hissing faintly as she lightly swatted his cock and sent it bouncing before taking it in hand and stroking the slippery surface.   
  
"You shouldn't have lied to me, little boy. You're not the man your father is, but you'll get there. A first time is best done with a love, not a whore." She smirked. "Or so I was told by someone who has actually been in love. Come here..."She settled on the rock and took up the vial, pouring a bit onto her fingers. Pleased, she slowly dribbled the oil-like substance over her breasts, then set it down and pulled him close, wrapping her breasts around his shaft.  
  
She knew the sound of words gone to the mind. The start of a question wiped clean as she massaged his shaft with supple flesh, teased his tip by rolling one breast over the tip and then the other, and then her mouth over his tip, slowly guiding him in while her breasts worked what refused to fit. His hands touched at her hair, finally gripping it as if to keep it out of the oil, and finally caving to his needs and tangling tight, holding her in place until her breath almost left her only to release and let her breathe.  
  
She paused only to coach him, spreading her legs and guiding one of his hands to her snatch, pressing his thumb to her clit. He was coarse and rough, and it was only her grip in his hair that made him look at her, learning to read her expressions until he had evened out and was nearly petting her, his thumb working her in circles while she returned to his cock, her hands cupping his balls. Only when she felt them tighten did she stop, pulling off to give him a few more quick strokes before reaching up around his neck.  
  
He picked her up as if he'd practiced it a thousand times, and she leaned back to perch her elbows on the rock and he coaxed his cock into her wanting cunt. Their groan was mutual, but he was hesitant to go quickly, relishing her this time. Her legs hooked over his elbows, her head falling back against the rock as he took his time and played with her voice, altering his angle to send her spiraling into little pleas and whimpers, and richly heated moans.  
  
She barely felt herself get lifted, and the rock was suddenly a strong chest, the 'old bear' parting her cheeks to guide his slick cock into the channel already stretched by his eager son. Lireesa groaned, every inch of him felt with keen awareness as the youth inched himself out to give him more room. Her body quivered, toes curling as another blessed orgasm was wrenched from her as the father bottomed out inside of her ass and no more than the tip of the son was within her snatch.  
  
They laughed. It was the old bear first, and through her hazy glances she saw the boy bloom from confusion into laughter as well. She swatted their arms, scolding them without any heat at all, and they returned her words with easy strokes that worked in tandem, so she was never filled to the brink of pain. Only pleasure, sweet and hot as their mouths on her skin. They were slow, father guiding son into his rite of manhood with only a human girl between them.  
  
She came twice more; the first with a rising scream and grateful thanks, sweet words falling on their ears. The second left her completely without words, only needy sounds that were the most she could form. And as their pace increased and she found herself the target of their mutual thrusting, each stroke filling her to the point of pain and pleasure, she fought down the last until the moment she could not, and her spasms and keening wail drove them over.  
  
The youth pushed himself into her as far as he could go, relishing her walls milking him for his seed, which he gave to her more than willingly, a copious amount the oozed from around his shaft. His legs shuddered with the force of it, and he was dimly aware of wrapping a large arm around her back, pulling her against his chest as his father spilled as well with a roar, his seed dripping to the ground as he pulled out and staggered back.   
  
"Take her, boy. This old bear can't handle more of that. Treat her as a woman should be treated, but don't chain her. Not that one. Too much like old Wolf..." He chuckled, clapping his son on the shoulder before retreating back to his tent. The youth glanced down at the woman he held, his groan echoed in her faint one as he pulled from her and backed them both into the hotspring, letting the warm waters soothe their aches and clean their bodies.  
  
She was vaguely aware of the warmth, rousing herself to clean quickly before being folded back into his arms and taken into his tent. There was food and there was drink, offered and taken along with honest conversation. He boasted of his kills in hunts, and she praised him and traded her stories of chasing crickets from her home. Mostly, she was aware of the silences that were soon filled with wandering hands, of his natural skill in using those alone to pull a shuddering climax from her, and of the playful innocence of games played before conquests were made, of tickling hands seizing wrists to pin them while legs wrapped around a thick waist and closeness became heat and yearning, and then nothing but pleasant dark.  
  
She heard the intruder much later, curled on her side against the youth's chest. Without opening her eyes, she knew that the boy as still deep in sleep, and would likely remain so for some time. The night had been full for the both of them, and he would remember her long into his old age. Still, she enjoyed the warmth and closeness, stealing a few more blessed seconds of rest before his tent flap opened and a woman could be seen holding the flap with the end of her bow.  
  
A few seconds passed, a few moments of amusing silent thought as her eyes met those of the other woman, and then the flap fell closed. Lireesa grinned as the familiar voice spoke, only a mutter that she was able to pick up only because of the frequency with which she had heard it previously.  
  
"Oh,  _balls_."


	3. Mother, May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debauchery runs in the family, it seems. Lireesa's mother takes some time to bring a little light to a sickly boy's life, and finds herself enraptured - not just by him, but by the unlikely family that her daughter has formed around her.

“I can't believe you, Reese. He's ill and dying, and you leave a hound with him? What was he going to do when the beast got hungry – don't you try to pull away. I caught you with some Norn whelp balls deep in you, I think you can take a little of this.” Sonnet's pincer-like grip firmed and twisted upon Lireesa's delicate ear, and the thief picked up her pace to match the taller woman's rapid stride as she was nearly dragged toward the Gate that would take them from the chilly lands of the Norn to the pirate-owned balmy tropics of Lion's Arch.  
  
Swatting childishly at the warrior, Lireesa managed to get her ear free, though she suspected it was only because her companion wasn't really the sort to engage in physical contact. Not, she thought to herself, that Sonnet even allowed the idea to cross the minds of most. As the fuming redhead paced into the Asura Gate, Reesa linked her fingers behind her head, palm rubbing her burning ear before stepping after her, heaving a sigh of relief as the darkness and disorientation bloomed into brilliant colors and warm heat.  
  
“Mother wasn't home, Sunny. Thought it wouldn't be bad for Jonas to have a little company while you were off exploring. I had every intention of getting the hound back after I worked off a little steam.” At Sonnet's glare, the thief's playful tone dropped to a more serious one, a hand reaching to touch the gauntlet of the other woman. “Sunny, Jonas is dying. You can't keep him locked away in a room and hope it'll go away if you shut your eyes tight and plug your ears. He was beaming when I left, playing tug-of-war with the hound. I made sure they'd be okay. I even warned Petra to keep an ear out.”  
  
When the warrior took longer than usual to shrug off the comforting hand, Lireesa knew the issue lay deeper, confirmed as Sonnet pulled her to the side of the path. “He's been having more fits, Reese. More frequent, leaving him weaker. He has to stay in bed for nearly a week before he feels like he can move. Petra and Andrew have cut the cost of our room so I can keep us there, but I can barely get out to hunt, to work. I'm trying, Lireesa. I'm all he has and I keep on trying, but I can't do a damned thing.”  
  
Lireesa knew better than to try and push the comfort. She offered no more than soothing words, and the hand that touched upon Sonnet's plate gauntlet was soon shrugged off, as expected. “You're doing better than I when I had to take care of Mother. I'll talk to a few people.” She lifted a hand, silencing the argument she knew was coming. “Just let me do it. I'll make arrangements so it's me that does the dirty work, and you'll get the coin. You can pay me back by giving me a bit of your wisdom on how to use a bow.”  
  
The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line, and at last she sighed. “I suppose if I'm to be in debt to someone, it's better that it's you than someone who goes back on their word.” There was a pause, and she rubbed the back of her head. “Do you think May and Lily are up and baking? I'm starving, and was so busy hunting you down, I forgot to fetch breakfast for us all.”  
  
Turning to make her way towards the Gate to Divinity's Reach, Lireesa laughed. “May's up before dawn every day, Sunny. You know how hard she works. And if we're lucky, I bet her man is there too. So much fun to tease them both.” Sonnet's reply was unheard, but the steady steps of the woman behind her assured her that her friend would follow as the empty void claimed them.  
  


// *** \\\

  
Steam misted the windows, breaking light into thousands of glimmering beads of color that decorated the lavish bathroom, bringing a new realm of life to a room devoid of most colors. Marble floors of black and grey set the tone for the décor; black and white towels, cushions, cloths, drapes. Amornia had once thought that her world had simply become shades of grey, but her daughter had assured her that it was not so. “With two differing tastes,” Lireesa had explained while settling the decorative tapers in place, “it is best that we keep the shared rooms neutral.”  
  
She had been right, the older woman knew. Even without strong colors, the blocks of bold black on vibrant white were easily seen by one who had lost keen sight so many years ago. Even if Lireesa would not admit it, her mother knew that she had decorated the home more for her sake than the sake of her own. After all, it was rare for her daughter to bring any men or women home who were not already understanding of the needs of the home.  
  
A sigh from her breasts sent shivers down her spine, and she tipped her head back, closing pale blue eyes while the feeling ran through her body, momentarily curling her toes. The subtle moan stirred the second figure in the bath, but only enough that he gave one drowsy suckle of her nipple before calming again. Well aware that her diminished sight had gifted her other senses with greater acuity, she was never quite so pleased as when it became apparent that even a whisper of a breath on her skin could make her heat up quicker than an elementalist's temper. Biting her bottom lip, she tipped her head to look at her companion, a damp hand lifting from the edge of the marble bath to trail manicured nails along damp, dark hair.  
  
Though she would never deign to make anyone believe that she spurned her beloved daughter, Amornia had always wished for a son. She had wished for many things over her life, and while a few of those wishes had been granted, that one had always avoided her. So it came as no surprise to her that the young man now using her ample bust as both pillow and nursing toy was exactly where he was. Or, rather, that much had been the surprise. No matter how much she tried to clear her conscience, in her mind she recognized the helpless young man as her child.  
  
Which made what they did all the more taboo. She was no stranger to strange tastes. Years ago, she had been the one to cater to the depravity of the Reach, and more than once she had called a woman 'Mother' and a man 'Father,' but never had she been called such. Except by Lireesa, but never like that. Gods help her, never the way Jonas said it, with so much innocent need for a mother figure, and so much desire for a woman who would see him as whole, and not broken.  
  
As broken as she. Her gentle stroking became a firm combing, and the young man roused again with a harsh suckle that made her toes curl, his beautiful brown eyes peering up from beneath thick, nearly feminine, lashes to focus sleepily on her. Aware of her lip, no longer clasped but sucked tightly, still caught between her teeth, she released it and smiled at him, pressing her lips to his temple. “Good morning, sweetheart.”  
  
His smile almost broke her heart, and he tipped his head up to catch her lips in a kiss that tore away all innocence for but that simple moment. He delved into her with persistent care, his wet hand rising to take the pin from her hair that held up the golden curls. As they fell around her shoulders, he pulled away only to murmur against her lips, eyes half-closed. “I like your hair down, Mother.” His hand went to her breast and he squeezed roughly, nearly losing the hand in the pillowy flesh. “You woke me from a lovely dream. It's a good thing you're a beautiful dream yourself, or I might be upset.”  
  
“Aren't you the poet,” she teased, rolling her head back as he lowered his mouth to nip along the soft flesh of one breast, then the other. “Was this another dream of you laying in bed with Dwayna?” His mouth found her nipple, and she groaned as he nursed roughly from it, closing even his teeth upon the sensitive skin to tug it before repeating the action on the other, slowly bringing them together so he could afford them the treatment at the same time.  
  
“No.” His tale was muffled, but she heard him regardless. “It was the one where I wake beside a beautiful woman wearing nothing more than a sheet, a sheet which only barely covers her swollen belly and breasts. The cradle beside the bed carries a child already, wrapped in a sleep as deep as any child dreaming of sweet things...” He nudged his way between her breasts and up to her neck, catching hold of the skin there while he adjusted to face her upon his knees, his toe hooking in the bath plug and removing it, letting a good portion of the water out until all that remained was enough to cover his legs.  
  
“I see the child and know it is mine, as mine as is the one that sleeps in the next room over. I don't see him, but I know he is there, and I know he is as beautiful as his mother.” His hands hooked beneath her knees, helping her lift her legs to throw them over the edges of the bath, leaving her spread for him. Jonas nestles her, reaching methodically for the items set upon a shelf built just to his height. The plug is first, cold metal warming quickly in his hand while he works a bit of slick cream from an open jar over the surface. The metal tubing that runs from it is flexible, and just the sound of it clinking makes her purr.  
  
His teeth upon her earlobe, he continues, pushing the metal methodically against her pucker as he had been taught to so many weeks ago; gently, lest he tear sensitive skin and cause pain rather than pleasure. Her satisfied exhalation is enough to get him hard, if just her beauty and naked body weren't enough. They always were. “I murmur to her, praising the beauty that she is. She fairly glows, this mother of mine. I'm certain that this time we've gotten twins from our union, and I hope they're boys.” The metal enters her, the tubing clicking against the marble bath as he reaches for the soft bag already filled with water and squeezes it just once.  
  
“She still has the plug I told her to keep inside of her there when I touch upon her lips. A night of seed stowed away in her warm heat, enough to sprout at least another child if it was possible, and I've no wish to remove it just yet. I know there's more places to fill, and I've had rest enough. All I want is this beautiful woman writhing beneath me.”  
  
Amornia's breath quickened as he squeezed the bag again, the tepid water flooding her bowels until she thought they could hold no more. His words pause as he quickly removes the tube, sliding the metal stopper into it's place and turning it. His hands push lightly at her buttocks, and she feels herself rock just so, suspended barely over the water, held up only by her own strength. Her lips part to question him, but then he's there again, and he slides into her without resistance, and she quivers with the realization that what he hints at is enough to make her ready for him.  
  
“Mother,” he breathes against her breasts, nipping them and pulling at the fragile skin. “I want to fuck you like that.” Upward the bites trail, into her neck as he slowly thrusts, letting her own motions bring her back against him. “Tell me you want it, too,” he murmurs into her ear, palming her breasts. Each thrust becomes slowly rougher, each grasp a little more painful as words fail her and her mind is blinded by the fantasy. “I call her Mother because she's borne a child as old as myself, and she will bear many more for me. And when her sons get old enough...”  
  
“Please don't say that,” she begged, her mind swimming with the imagery to bring back memories. Men, so many of them, filling every hole and stretching her wide. Young men, ripe with life and seed, so willing to sow their oats in her. “That's so dirty, Jonas. I could never do that...”  
  
“Oh, but you would,” he insists. “I can see it now. Sixteen years pass, and your eldest son is about to become a man. It matters not that you've only just borne me another child, he's there at the door when the sun sets. You know why he's there... he watches you feed his sibling for a moment before joining you both upon the bed, and you can't move the babe at all lest you wake them. So you can't stop when he takes one heavy breast in hand and begins to nurse, kneading it and causing you to flush.”  
  
His thrusts slowed, tempering himself to give her a chance to breathe, and all she can manage is a fevered whimper, her eyes closed. “That... I couldn't. Jonas, baby...”  
  
He jumped at her words, grinning against her neck. “That's what you'll tell him as he gently moves the sleeping infant away. That you can't do what he wants to do. But he'll open your dress up further, pulling it off your shoulders so that not a scrap of it dares to cover what he knows to be his for that moment. For that small moment, you are wholly and utterly his, and you don't fight as he lifts your skirts and claims you with his cock, turning himself into a man and lover all in one stroke.”  
  
His breathing roughens, his thrusts as uncontrolled as a boy newly made man, and he grins a devilish grin as her fair skin darkens with the shame of the fantasy he allows to unfold. “It won't take long for him to blow, as unpracticed as he is. He'll try to hold off, but it will eventually become too much. His nursing from you while he treats you as his woman is all too symbolic of the hold he has one you, but he knows it's never nice to demand anything from his mother. So, he'll ask. “Mother, may I?””  
  
Amornia whimpered and squirmed, back bowing as he gripped her breasts and tweaked their nipples, then lay flat against her, hilted utterly in her warm confines, his breath rough against her neck. “Well, Mother? May I?” There were no words, just a jumble of sounds and frantic nods as he took her thighs in hand and used all of his force to slam into her, spilling his seed within while crooning his promises. “He'll be the first. Every son I sire on you will come to you for love and affection, your Goddess to shelter them, to teach them... but right now?” Nestled against her, letting his leavings drip from her slick pussy, he murmured sweetly. “You're all mine, Mother. Every inch of you, mine.”  
  
Her body burned from cramping, held on an edge of pleasure that had not quite been an orgasm. She had long ago lost the ability to be so easily worked, but she gained greater satisfaction from the warm, filling feeling of being used by a man. It was so much more when it was him, she realized as he helped her unhook her legs, never letting his mouth leave the nipple he now suckled from as a babe that sought to sleep might. Though her milk had long ago dried up, she could almost swear that the forbidden fantasy he played out for her so willingly might bring it forth.  
  
The metal plug ground against the tub, and he blocked her hand with a knee when she went to remove it. “Keep it in. You like the feel, and I like the way you walk with it in.” Once more his lips went to hers, tempting and toying with her, drawing her further into a quiet bliss and mutual satisfaction. “I'm hungry, Mother,” he stated as they parted, his fingers rolling her nipples between them. “Could we have something to eat before the girls come home?”  
  
“Of course, precious.” She wrapped her arms around him briefly before moving to stand, stepping easily from the bath. Jonas did not move quite so easily, heavily relying on her for stability, but that was part of the charm. He needed her. Needed her nonjudgmental outlook, and the way she knew he was stronger than he seemed. She helped him to the bedroom, then left him to dry himself and dress while she sought out clothes for herself.  
  
“No clothes.” She paused in front of her mirror, peering back at him as he slowly hobbled to her dresser and took out his favorite of her intimates. A white under bust corset that let her heavy bosom remain free, and the stockings and garters to match it. Nudging the heels forward with a foot, he sat back on the bed and grinned that rakish, adorable little grin again. “Please, Mother. Just for me?” He fluttered those thick lashes, and her heart was stolen away all over again, a sudden desire to pounce him and ride him until he came again pushing to the forefront of her mind only to be pushed back again. With a smile, she gathered up the items and slowly dressed, making every moment a display for him.  
  
When she bent before him to slide her stockings up her thighs, he sunk three fingers into her snatch, wiggling them as the walls convulsed and brought a childish giggle from him. Her unheated glare was dismissed with another of those grins, and she huffed, sauntering from the room with a sway of her hips. “Naughty boy. Come down when you're ready, and I'll have something nice made up.”  
  
The kitchen was a simple affair, with the only notable feature being that it had a bar counter that offered a barrier between a cook and unruly guests. It was behind this counter that Jonas found his beloved goddess, a large glass bowl pressed up against her breasts, wide areola pancaked against the transparent material. He could smell the pancake batter and knew he'd have a real treat, but the thought of the pancakes was swiftly moved aside as a bit of batter jumped from the bowl to splash across her creamy skin.  
  
The way she dragged her fingers over her flesh, digging in just enough to dimple the supple skin before scooping away the sweet batter, sent him into overdrive again. He could never have too much of her, despite his condition. He wandered her way, her eyes on him as he clicked his crutch over the wooden floor to the cool tile and wiggled between her and the counter. “Hungee,” he pouted, lifting her breasts in his hands to suckle the nipples while she attempted to continue her stirring.  
  
“Yes, I heard you the first time, Jonas. I'm cooking as fast as I can. Now sit down and be a good boy for Mother.” She blinked as he slid down, flopping between her legs with his face mere inches from her bare snatch. “That's not where I meant for you to sit. What if I forget you're there and trip over you, silly boy?”   
  
“I'll just have to make sure you don't forget,” he offered in jest, lifting up just enough to drag the flat of his tongue over her labia, then settling for simply pushing two fingers inside of her, his smirk one of a cat that caught the canary as she shivered and let her whisk clatter into the bowl.   
  
“Gods save us both, Jonas. Get that cock of yours out of your pants, now.” She dropped to bounce on her heels as he freed his length, and with little effort at all, they were coupled again, her palms pressed against the cabinets while she bounced atop him, slamming herself down atop his pelvis, his hisses of pain as the metal plug hit sensitive skin only driving her more. “Cum for me, baby. Mother needs your hot cum right now. Nuh uh,” her hand moved to cover his mouth, pinning his tongue between two fingers, “right now.”  
  
His breath hot against her hands, she almost didn't catch the sound of the door opening until it was too late, shooting up to stand and leave him panting and breathless, his face pressed against the tops of her thighs to muffle him and female voices drowning out whatever complaints he might have had. “Lireesa! Sonnet! How delightful of you to join us for breakfast.”  
  
“Us? Oh, I suppose you have Jonas, then?” Sonnet sauntered to the bar, her eyes riveted on the mature face of the blonde before her. Amornia opened her mouth to speak and found that her words were taken away from her as fingers spread her legs and labia wide, and an eager tongue found purchase on slick folds.  
  
“Yes,” she managed, looking down to pick up the bowl of batter and spoon a good helping into a pan that she had started to heat. “I believe he's out in the garden with that hound. I thought a bit of sunshine while I made up breakfast would do him good. Why don't you join him, and I’ll have Reesa fetch you both when it's all done?” Her legs trembled as Jonas' questing tongue delved in deep, pursuing all of what she offered before he clamped tight on her clit, sucking greedily.  
  
“You're a peach, Nia.” Sonnet smiled brightly and strode to the back door, vanishing into the garden while Lireesa leaned against the counter, plucking up an apple to munch while observing the struggle of her mother. “He's not in the garden, is he?”  
  
The older woman shook her head, her torso held up only by her elbows, breasts squashed flat against the counter as her lower body fairly vibrated. “No, no he's not. Gods help me, no he's not. Don't come over here, Reesa... I'm not dressed. He's not decent.”  
  
The thief snorted, reaching over to flick her mother on the forehead. “As if you being naked is anything new to me, and as if I haven't had a man's mouth on every inch of me. Hello, Jonas. It's nice to see you again.” She offered a brief wave to him before venturing into the icebox, pulling out juice and milk.  
  
“Hello,” he paused to slurp messily, nearly bringing Amornia to her very knees, “Lireesa. Thanks for the company. Gave me an excuse to have your mother come over.” He took his mouth away from her mother's sodden slit, using fingers instead to make her buck and writhe against the kitchen counter.   
  
“Seen what it can do, yet?” Nearly nonchalantly, the woman poured herself a glass of juice, searching about for the spatula. “Mother – ah, thank you.” She took the offered item, flipping the pancake and then setting it aside on a plate as she set up the cooking of each one as calmly as she would on any other morning. Her mother twitched and groaned beside her, handing over utensils as needed until the bowl was empty.  
  
“The hound is actually for Mother, to keep her warm while I’m away and you're otherwise preoccupied with trying to keep your little tryst a secret from Sonnet, who would blow the most literal roof off of the very castle in the midst of the city if she knew what you two were doing. For shame, Mother. Fucking a boy close enough to be a son.” With her back turned away, no one saw the impish grin that flickered onto her lips, but the sudden thump of Amornia's head meeting the counter was easy to discern. “And you, Jonas... if Sonnet knew what you were doing, she'd have you bed-ridden until the end.”  
  
“Lireesa, _please_...”  
  
“Set the plates out, Mother. I can serve the pancakes. Jonas, let her cum so she can get more presentable, if only so Sonnet can hold a conversation with her, and not the wall behind her.” Lireesa kept her voice practical as Jonas' mouth returned to her mother's clit and sucked with a fury, wrenching the woman to the floor and onto her back, where he eagerly pounced and continued the treatment, fitting nearly his entire hand into her cunt before she came, gripping his hair and grinding her cunt against his face until the pleasure abated to a gentle glow.  
  
“Sonnet will be in any moment, now. Go on, Mother. Get that plug out of your ass, as well. Silly woman.” Offering the woman a hand, Lireesa coaxed her mother out of the kitchen before grabbing a plate and gesturing for Jonas to stand. He did so, legs shaking and breathing ragged. “Poor boy. Let's save you from a different sort of fit, hmm?” Without preamble she took his cock in hand, expertly milking it with each stroke, coaxing him towards another peak.   
  
It wasn't until he spilled his seed that he realized he had just gifted a stack of pancakes a whole new icing, and he flushed red with embarrassment. Winking, Lireesa set the plate aside and helped him lace up his leggings, handing him his crutch before pointing to the nearby table. “Sit. This is my kitchen, and now I have to clean. Here comes Sonnet now. Make up something good.”  
  
Lireesa busied herself as Sonnet came through the front door looking puzzled, halfway through preparing to speak before she noticed Jonas and seemed to light up. “Jonas! I looked all around for you...” She frowned, noticing his flushed features and beads of sweat on his brow. “You've had another fit, haven't you? Oh, Jonas. You should have stayed home.”  
  
“It was hot, Sonnet. I took a small walk and just got back. I'm sorry, I should have told you.” His trademark pout appeared again, and Lireesa bit back a grin as Sonnet's prickly demeanor eased up to the point of her apologizing. “It's okay, Sunny. Nia was very nice and took good care of me, so there's nothing wrong at all.”  
  
Despite clear misgivings, Sonnet sighed and sat at the table, a rare smile touching her face as Lireesa set a stack of pancakes in front of her, decorated with strawberries. A few moments later, a small bowl of the plump red fruit was set beside that, as well as a large glass of milk. Sonnet needed no permission to dig in, and Jonas followed moments after once he was served as well. Minutes later, Amornia appeared again, seating herself quietly.  
  
“Here you go, Mother. Pancakes with that special icing you enjoy so much.” Lireesa set the plate down, kissing the top of her mother's head before moving away to go about serving herself.  
  
Amornia took a moment to look around the table, and smiled. While Sonnet scarfed her food, she was oblivious to the hungry expression on Jonas' face. Not for the food set before him, but for that first bite that she would take. Slowly cutting a piece from her stack, she lifted it to her lips and consumed it, never letting her eyes leave him as she let forth a sound of true pleasure.   
  
It was an odd little family that she had, but it was a family. A thought occurred to her as she swallowed, and she spoke up just enough that Lireesa could hear her over her cleaning. “You have a letter, Reesa. It looks like another invitation from that noble boy so smitten with you.”   
  
Lireesa pursed her lips, glancing back at her mother with a serious expression before it cracked and she grinned. “Oh, I do just  _love_  a party.”


	4. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even whores are allowed to love! Lireesa makes good on her request for Sonnet's favor, but finds that a joyful evening with a loved one is interrupted by a frustrating employer. It's not all bad, though. After all... one should always enjoy spending time with old friends at a bar.

The courtyard glittered with the small lanterns that had been scattered and lit as dusk set in. The last rays of the sun touched upon marble houses and mansions too rich to be a part of the main city. No, this little hill was exclusive, as were the parties held quite often among them. It had been several years since such an event came along; the coronation of a ruler could be a once-in-a-lifetime treat for some, and now it was time to celebrate the tenth year of one's rule. Queen Jenna was known more by reputation than by sight for the young thief, but she had heard more than enough to know that the polls in her favor were always tipping.  
  
Yet, even so, Jenna was not the entire focus for the evening. Servants dressed in formal uniforms stalked past groups with platters of delicate treats and fruity wines, while enormous tables had been set with all the usual trappings and decadence that one could possibly wish. There was one familiar figure amongst the hordes; a young woman with tanned skin that spoke of a heritage not anywhere near Divinity's Reach, garbed in a simple dress of pale gold that suited her. She fussed over the dessert table while a lanky shadow lurked nearby. Lireesa's eyes met with the baker's, and a brief smile was shared before the two were swept back into their respective worlds.  
  
“Thank you for coming, Liree.” The gentle guiding touch on her hip became a brief squeeze, carrying her attention back to the speaker at her side. For him, she gave a genuine smile that hid nothing of herself behind it. His own was just as honest, his lips pressing softly to her temple. “It means the world to me, when you can find time to attend such things. I know you dislike them, but I admit I look forward to them. You never fail to leave me guessing, though I do wish you had left your hair down.”  
  
A blush touched her cheeks, and she broke from staring into his dark eyes to look around, pressing close against his side. “I thought you might like a little taste of skin, Varin. Besides, I find the single curl let loose to be quite bewitching, don't you?” Her hand lifted to twirl that single lock of gold around her twilight-gloved finger, releasing it as he took it in hand himself to tuck it neatly back into place in her loose bun.  
  
“Then let the skin show, my heart.” He took her hand and led her into a quiet, private corner, pulling her in to a slow dance for but a few sweet moments before her back was against the stone wall, cold against her bare back where it peeked through the lacing of her dress. His lips pressed to the inside of her wrist, one after the other, and she felt only the warmth of his breath through the gloves she wore. Up her arms he traced with his lips, the silken cloth forgotten as he met skin and she shivered despite the warmth suffusing her.  
  
“Varin... what are you...” Her words, softly breathed in their hesitancy, were silenced as he first pressed a finger against her lips, then delved between. She eagerly took the finger, tracing the pad with the tip of her tongue before suckling roughly, trying to distract herself as she felt the bodice of her dress loosen. A wanting moan left her, muffled by a second finger, when his lips surrounded her nipple and he suckled roughly, nearly taking her legs from under her. “Gods help me, my love.” It was an endearment that so rarely left her lips. She said it for those who wanted to hear it, but for him it held the very burden of her heart in it's entirety.  
  
“Hush,” he murmured, slipping the last lace to bare her other breast, scooping her up into his arms as he moved towards a low bench and sat down, helping her straddle his lap with her skirt spread out around them. Her arms wrapped around his head, her lips pressed to tawny locks to muffle her moans, he devoured her breasts, pulling the nipple of one while his tongue soothed and warmed the other only to switch and leave the moist skin to pucker nearly painfully in the chill air. He nursed from a breast, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close, until her panty-covered lips touched upon the rigid bulge of his groin.   
  
“We've danced, we've had drinks and food... the only thing remaining are sweet words in an alcove just hidden enough to tempt fate.” His hand gripped her ass through her skirt, pushing her to tease against his hidden cock. She needed no more urging, fingers curling in his hair as her forehead fell into the crook of his neck and she rolled her hips, sliding her cloth covered slit over his own, his cocktip nudging her clit on each slow grind. “That's a girl...” he whispered between his harsh suckles and pinches, his palm pressing into her lower back roughly, teasing them both with penetration that would not come with them dressed as they were.  
  
“To the edge, my love. To the very edge, and then I want you to stop. I want you to hold there, and think of all the thousands of things we've done.” His lips trailed up her neck, nose nudging her from her little hiding place in the crook of his neck, coaxing her into a kiss that muffled as her pace became quicker, the strokes longer, and every inch of her began to quiver. His hand slipped between them, separating their bodies and tearing a groan from her as he forced her to cool for long minutes, and then removed the hand to let her continue. She was begging by the fourth moment of resistance, and he would do little more than comb his fingers through her loosened hair and press his lips against her neck, but deny her that last moment. Until he too could take it no more.  
  
“Lean back and lift your skirt, Liree.” Her pale skin seemed to glow in the gentle moments of moonlight that filtered into their alcove, and he let his fingers ghost over her creamy skin before undoing his leggings, his thick shaft slapping lewdly against her panties. “Higher, my love. It's been too long, and I want to see this.” The deep blue cloth lifted more, and he swept the panties to the side with his fingers while guiding his length to her snatch with his thumb, that first blissful moment tearing mutual groans from the both of them that continued into every inch of the slow penetration.  
  
Slow. Sensual. The frantic pace they both wanted simply was not possible for either of them at that moment, left only with the need to draw out the lovemaking as long as possible before release reached them. Neither complained, eyes half-closed and mouths alternating between deep kisses and husky groans and hisses as one teased the other and received retribution for their play. Their climaxes built together, so very close with both of them on the edge after only a few minutes, and then it was all lost with the whisk of a dress and the lusty voice from behind them.  
  
Lireesa mewled her complaint as she felt Varin go soft, his reaction to the voyeur almost embarrassing to anyone who didn't know better. He uttered soft apologies as he withdrew, and the blonde shot a look that could kill at the raven-haired beauty who paced into the alcove, fanning herself mockingly.  
  
“Now there's a lovely look,” the woman teased as Lireesa dismounted her lover, staying in place long enough for him to make himself decent again behind her skirts. The black dress that the newcomer wore was only a hair short of scandelous, the slinky fabric hugging tight to a curved and toned feminine form. The neck was a deep plunge between her youthful, full yet perky breasts, ending just below them. Her pale skin was flushed from alcohol, and the glint in her eyes was anything but welcoming. Malicious intent brewed there, focused entirely on Lireesa.  
  
“I do just love that look,” she murmured as she neared, teasing a few of the golden curls along Lireesa's neck before sitting delicately beside Varin, head tilted to whisper as if conspiring. “It's even better with a gag in her mouth, so all you see are her pretty eyes glaring. Have you reached that point yet, Lord Monset?”  
  
“That's enough.” Lireesa composed herself, lips pursed in a frown. “What is it you want, Lady Florani? Surely you have some reason for interrupting a personal moment?”  
  
“Of course, dear. You're the one who summoned my attention in a letter. I'm getting back to you, as you asked me to do so at my... earliest convenience, wasn't that what you asked?” Her smile was saccharine sweet, arm curling about Varin's as she leaned against him more fully and breathed against his neck.  
  
“I did. You're right, Lady Florani, I did.” Her look was one of apology in Varin's direction, a soft sigh leaving her as the woman stood and wrapped her arm in one of Lireesa's own. “I'm sorry, Varin. I know I promised no work...” It was as if a hand tightened in her chest as he looked away and pushed himself to his feet, straightening his coat before moving to leave. “Varin, please...”  
  
He didn't respond, disappearing around the corner and leaving her to shake off the hand of her drunken employer, who released a thoughtful noise. “You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Lireesa. Under my employ, your attention is required when I demand it of you. Besides, we both know you're better off not trying to marry your way into higher rank. It wouldn't do anything for you.”  
  
Anger seared through her, tempered only by years of practice as she turned her eyes upon the petite woman. “I think it's best that you do not dawdle in making your order clear, Lady Florani. My night was a pleasant one, and I was hoping to be able to enjoy it to the fullest.”  
  
“It is not my concern that your man has... performance issues, Lireesa.” A slender finger tapped the thief's nose, and the woman sat again, fingers grazing over the swell of her breast. “I've been considering what favors I might ask of you for this odd arrangement, and I came to my decision quite at random. You see, there is a woman here who is said to be the best midwife in all of the Reach. I wish to obtain her and her services for Alendria, but she has been quite... resistant.”  
  
“How could anyone resist you?”   
  
Lady Florani smirked, well aware of the bitter sarcasm that laced the jab. “Now, now. If you do this for me, I'll triple the pay you normally receive, and I will give a handsome amount to your friend who you claim needs this help. I just wish for you to... convince her that working for me is truly to the best of her interests. You have not failed yet. I don't wish for this to be a mar upon your record.”   
  
“You know I'm incapable of refusing a request from you, as part of our deal. Since we're both going to benefit, and truthfully, since two more should benefit beyond just us, I'm less likely to resist even then. However... if this is done, you will not interrupt Varin and I again, unless it is under the most dire of circumstances.”  
  
Lady Florani smirked, lazily fanning herself with the black feather fan delicately slipped around her wrist. “Yes, yes. Though I hardly know the issue, Lireesa. You'll never bear him children, and he's not nearly as wealthy as you might think. You'd do better to let the poor boy down gently and have him find someone more... suitable.”  
  
“How I conduct my personal business is none of your concern, though I thank you for the keen insight.” Her thankless tone only made the wealthy noble chuckle and stand, slinking to her side.  
  
“Her name is Willow - ...”  
  
“Willow DeMarcus. I've worked for her before.”   
  
Kasviri's brows lifted, curiosity touching upon pale features as she opened her mouth to inquire further only to be silenced by Lireesa's slow shake of her head.  
  
“I won't need the information you have. Willow and I grew close during my stay at her residence while uncovering the debauchery of her butler. I do believe her daughter's child is three years old, now? I'll need the use of your guest room, I believe... but I can nearly assure you that I'll have her under your employ by the end of the night.” Her head tilted at Lady Florani's slight frown. “Unless that is not good enough?”  
  
“No, it's fine. I'm just not used to you giving me partial assurances. It's not something you do, and it makes me feel as if you're hiding something. You can tell me things, Lireesa.”   
  
Despite the tone that the petite woman had taken, the thief shook her head, her voice cold as she moved away. “No, Lady Florani. Unless it is paid for, there is nothing I will tell you.”  
  
-  
  
Varin wouldn't meet her eyes when she passed him, though she wasn't surprised. He turned to speak to a doting brunette at his side, and she continued on as if that little action didn't cut her into little pieces with every heartbeat that passed and he didn't say a word. She felt his eyes on her back and knew that he was disappointed, but her mind was slowly leaving him behind and focusing only on the job ahead. Plans had already begun to form, some considered and others tossed aside while she searched for the familiar figure through the crowds.  
  
Willow was not a hard woman to find. A few years older than the thief herself, she had indeed cut her fortune by being a proficient midwife bound to being discrete. That fortune had grown considerably after the death of her husband due to natural causes. After nearly twenty years of marriage and only one child, Willow had no desire to marry again and continue her line. Theresa was her pride and joy, and it was because of Theresa that Lireesa had even made it into the family.  
  
Noble families held secrets she didn't care to consider, and Willow's was no different. She remembered the tearful mother the night they met, begging her to find who had defiled her daughter and terrified the poor girl so. The job had been easy once the staff warmed up to her, and finding out who had raped and conceived a child on the woman had been even easier still... but it was the other things she learned that would suit her well this time around. Nothing was ever forgotten. Nothing that couldn't be used later.  
  
She found Willow in a garden set away from the party, viewing roses only half-bloomed. For a moment, she let herself simply watch, judging from a distance what she would need. Her crimson hair was up, displaying the pale neck dusted lightly with freckles. Easy to touch, a dare and a tease all at once given how tightly bound and knotted her dress was. Lireesa swept into the garden silently, wrapping a hand around to clasp over the woman's mouth while the other covered her eyes.  
  
“Easy!” The hiss she was trying for became a laugh as she felt the woman tense to attack, and then calm at that simple word. Once she was sure she would not be thrown down, she spoke again. “The word for tonight is clover.” Her hands released the woman, and she shared the smile brightly given to her as Willow's deep green eyes met her own.  
  
“It's been far too long, Reesa... but you've not learned a thing. It's never so easy as that.” Her fingers grazed over Lireesa's cheek in a gentle touch, her lips turning to a frown as the thief took the hand and clasped it in her own. “This isn't a willing visit, is it?”  
  
Lireesa took in a breath and shook her head. “No, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to see you, it's more that I was having a very enjoyable evening and now it's a little... bad.” She gave a brief chuckle and sighed, unable to get the guilty look from her face. “And, of course, it's business. That's not an excuse, but it is business that's brought me here tonight.”  
  
Willow's mood darkened, her chin tipping upwards. “You're here to work out a favor for that wench you work for. I already told her no, Reesa. I won't dare help her, or step in her home. And... you're not listening.”  
  
Lireesa was listening, but not as Willow might have intended. While her friend fumed, she had found a coil of rope hidden for use in keeping the roses climbing, and was idly coiling the dirty length up. “You and Lady Florani's mother were very close, and I'm afraid that may have tainted your outlook on her daughter. But what she seeks from you is merely help for a member of her household. A very kind woman who does not deserve any of your ire.”  
  
Willow's frown did not leave her, but the methodical working of the rope drew her attention and held it as Lireesa continued. “Do you remember what you asked of me that last night?”  
  
“How could I forget? I asked you to take me, and you said that you could not and then you left. You wounded me quite deeply... I thought that... well, I don't know what I thought.”  
  
“Mmm.” Her skirts swished as she approached her friend, tickling her cheek with the frayed end of the rope. “I had my own reasons. I was younger, Willow. I knew that what you wanted of me was something that I was not ready for. Something I could not yet control.” Her eyes held the woman's as she stepped close, grazing her lips against Willow's and drawing a groan from her.   
  
“I sense a deal,” the older woman murmured, her hands gliding over Lireesa's arms, eyes searching hers through the shield that had suddenly been cast up. Lireesa smirked, but never let herself move more than a hair closer to Willow's soft, full lips.  
  
“One I think you will not be adverse to. I am much more experienced, Willow. I trust myself, and I remember you. I will give you that request you wished of me. I will fulfill it to the best of my abilities. Should I please you, as I always tried and succeeded, then I am asking that you hear out my employer. Should I fail, I will accept your denial and confer such to her. I will never bother you for her sake again. You have only to say the word.”  
  
Willow was quiet, her breath warm on Lireesa's lips before she finally groaned and hung her head, a single word uttered. “Clover.”  
  
“Good girl,” Lireesa crooned, reaching her hands out to fish beneath the edge of Willow's corset, tearing her skirt free and tossing it aside. “Until the moment I am finished with you, you are limited only to two words. One is expected, the other will end our game and I will never speak of this again.” Slowly, her body pressed warm and flush against Willow's back, she undid the corset the woman wore and let it fall to the side, forgotten. “If you understand, nod.”  
  
Willow paused, her full lips opening as if to ask a question as Lireesa took her arms in hand and pulled them back, crossing them so that she had no choice but to comfortably rest her hands along each arm. She nodded as the rope touched her skin, each twist and tie made with precision and care; never too tight, but tight enough to know the truth. That she wasn't going to get loose without Lireesa's explicit permission.  
  
Her chemise offered refuge from the rope, but the thigh-length garment offered no such thing to the rope that was twined through her legs, carefully placed knots parting her folds around them, causing her to bite her lip and flush as the blonde tugged upwards on the rope with a knowing grin. “Look at you, enjoying yourself.” The rope tightened over her folds, and she uttered a husky moan as the thief continued her binding, finishing with an ornate knot around her neck that left a considerable length of rope for Lireesa herself to hold. Her cheeks darkened as the thief stepped back a few feet and tugged the rope lazily but insistently, and she followed. “Very good,” Lireesa murmured.  
  
She was content with her tying; Willow's upper body had been restrained, with her arms pinned behind her in such a way that her breasts, caught between rope laced just tight enough to squeeze were thrust forward just so by her new posture. The knotted rope between her legs allowed her the freedom to walk and be aroused, as Lireesa found with a simple slip of her hand between velvet thighs, the heel of her hand coming away moist.  
  
She drew her tongue over the dampened skin, flashing that impish smirk again as she stepped away and began to lead the bound woman, easily old enough to be her mother, back towards the party. She did not look back, choosing instead to focus her attention on the rope she held; every moment of insecurity and resistance could be felt in that simple object, and she never let her mind go too far away from the reality of her precarious position.   
  
The laughter and noise of the party muted itself, turning to whispers and murmurs of quiet delight as the blonde strode regally into the crowd and then through, Willow keeping pace though her cheeks flamed beneath her hair. Lireesa caught the shame reflected in a decanter of metal as they passed by a buffet table and paused, reaching out a hand as Willow neared to tip her chin upwards, allowing the red waves to fall back around her creamy complexion. “Do not look down again.” The touch was more than a command, Willow's quiver of fear communicating far more than words ever could.  
  
They passed by Varin, openly gaping as his love walked the wealthy noblewoman by as though she were little more than a pet, and past Kasviri and her escort, a tall blonde man that she had met only once. The question in Kasviri's eyes was met with denial; the game of the night had changed, and she had other plans in mind for the woman. Lireesa tipped her head to the guards, both gazing hungrily at Willow as they passed, and then the two were gone, left to be little more than wild rumors for the rest of the night.  
  
Their walk was long. Lireesa knew Willow's limits, and while she would have loved to have tested them to their fullest, the lack of preparation made her more wary than excited. The game would end easily if caught by a Seraph, and she knew them to be out in force. They picked their way through the side streets and alleys, with Lireesa careful to make sure that the way for her 'pet' was clear. From time to time, she looked back and saw the question that Willow would dare not ask, and that reluctance alone was enough for her to know that the pleasure was mutual.  
  
Stairs, easily navigated by Lireesa, proved to be Willow's undoing. The first flight made her weak, her steps faltering to the point where her warden paused and waited. The second, she had to stop and lean against the wall of the back alley, Lireesa's hand quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her release as a Seraph stalked by on his patrol. Her legs were damp, shaking with the force of her orgasm as it passed, and she longed to whisper her thanks as her friend waited patiently. Lireesa was quick, spying the nod that came before it had even finished, and they were off again.  
  
If Willow had seemed reluctant at any point in time, it was the moment the gate of a seedy bar came into view and she realized where she was being taken. Her eyes closed, and she knew the blonde was watching for the word to leave her lips, waiting for her to give up the game, but she could not. The moment of sorrow when Lireesa had left her all those months ago flooded her, and she knew she would not let the chance go by again. Each step forward became easier, and Lireesa smiled as if she knew the battle all too well before opening the door for the both of them.  
  
The tavern was small, and as such was far more warm than any of the others. A large fire burned in the fireplace, the tables nearly packed with men and women of all races, all considerably into their cups at this time of night. Willow's cheeks flamed again as, one by one, each pair of eyes became riveted to Lireesa, and then herself. They burned through her, devouring her, and she squirmed with every step, somehow more keenly aware of her position now more than before.  
  
“Lax. I didn't expect you here tonight.” Lireesa ignored her charge to focus instead on the older barkeep, stroking her chin with the end of the rope in her hand as she considered the lanky human. “Would you do me a favor? Keep a hand on this one while I run upstairs and change? Oh, and lock the door. I don't want the fun to end.” She offered out the end of the rope, and he gave her a hard look before traveling along it to Willow, the fierce cold gaze warming to idle interest. With a shrug, he took it, barking a quick order to his bouncer to close the door to business.  
  
Lireesa turned, hooking her fingers beneath the rope around Willow's neck, and gently coaxed her behind the bar. “Oh, yes. One more thing.” She pressed lightly down on Willow's shoulders, and the woman dropped to her knees, back against the bar to settle comfortably while Lireesa murmured into the man's ear, her hands knit over his shoulder while she watched her companion. Drawing away, the two nodded to one another, and then Lireesa was gone.  
  
The bar filled quickly, people pushing in around the counter to view the woman now kneeling in front of Lax as he took his place again. Willow hardly noticed them, focusing instead on the large bulge no more than a few inches from her face as the man began his work again, serving up drinks without moving from his spot. More than once, he leaned forward and pressed his groin against her face, nearly making her moan with his scent. Leather, sweat, and male.   
  
When he next attempted his tease, it was only to find her tongue and mouth, hot and wet, dragged along his groin, seeking out the shape of his shaft hidden away beneath the leather. He uttered an oath beneath his breath, words that sounded like, “That's all I needed,” and then his pants were undone and a fistful of her hair was taken in hand to hold her in place as his other fed his length into her mouth, taking no time at all to start fucking her face in slow strokes.  
  
Willow stuck out her tongue and relaxed her jaw, closing around his cock each time he pulled away to provide suction along sensitive flesh, though soon it became difficult to swallow as each thrust became faster, and rivulets of saliva trickled freely from the corner of her lips, collecting at her chin to create thick ropes that dampened the chemise she wore, giving those eager onlookers a tempting taste of what lay beneath. Willow let her eyes close partly, blocking out the crass stares and hungry licking of lips, then squeezed them shut tight as Lax drove himself home, her tongue drooling spit off his balls as he came, allowing her only the slightest taste before pulling off and letting the remainder splash on her cheeks and chin, coating the slip of fabric stained with her saliva.  
  
“Good girl,” he grumbled, combing fingers through her hair before taking the lead in hand and guiding her to the wall, leaving her to sit not unlike a dog might, but with the unspoken command not to clean herself. It seemed like hours that she waited, as his cum became cracked and hard on her soft skin, until Lireesa returned. And when at last the blonde appeared, Willow had to swallow hard to keep herself from calling out in friendly play.  
  
The leather Lireesa wore was nothing that she'd ever seen before. It clung tight to a body toned by years of work, yet still curved as any other woman, but it was like a second skin. It held a sheen to it that she expected from glass, but never the leather that she'd seen worked. The material was dark, so dark she might have believed it to be black, but Lireesa never wore such an impersonal color. Or, at least, she never had before.   
  
The rope lead coiled around the leather-gloved hand, and Lireesa needed only give the lightest tug before Willow stood and followed, aware of the eyes that looked at both her and her 'owner' appreciatively. Expectantly. She wondered briefly if everyone in the room was in on the game. If they all knew her deepest need... but none came close. None dared, as the black-clad thief sat at a large table in the middle of the room, and placed her hand upon Willow's head, the barest touch demanding her obedience.  
  
Willow dropped to her knees like a dog sitting beside it's master, and she was given praise in much the same manner. The gentle touch of Lireesa's strangely-gloved hand rubbing behind her ear while she spoke to Lax. She hardly paid attention until the platter of food and drink was delivered, and then she realized just how little she had consumed earlier. Her stomach growled, and her tiny flinch was felt and acknowledged with a gentle flick of fingers over her lips. Lireesa's hand withdrew then lowered, teasing her with the scent of the fat, glistening red berry she held.  
  
Willow's mewl was quiet and almost breathed, her lips parting and just barely managing to surround the tip before it was pulled from her and she whimpered. Again the berry was lowered, and she lifted herself up to her knees to grasp it between her teeth, a moment of tug-of-war ensuing before the berry broke from it's stem and she swallowed it, unwilling to give it back. The sweet juice leaked from her lips, staining them crimson. Content that she had finished the first, Lireesa slowly fed her the others; blackberries, strawberries, and orange slices were all fed one at a time until her chemise was stained and she could take no more.  
  
Lireesa dragged her thumb below Willow's lip, her expression blank save for her eyes; calculating, watching, catching everything and letting nothing past. When the goblet of wine was offered, Willow drank greedily, the heady aroma hitting her long before the sweetness did. She made no sound when Lireesa scolded her for the mess, taking a long drink herself, but the bar erupted into shouts as the blonde took Willow's chin in hand and bent, locking lips and feeding her through a kiss that left her breathless and messy – she didn't swallow even a drop.  
  
“If you're finished, then you have a job to do...” Lireesa adjusted herself, straddling the bench seat of the table in her turn towards her pet, and hooked her finger in the rope collar, pulling her closer. The leather skirt hitched up around her thighs and then further as the blonde perched upon the very edge of the bench. “Don't disappoint me, pretty one.” Lireesa's hand grazed over her neck and up the back of her head, and before she had even a moment to prepare, her lips were pressed flush against Lireesa's folds.  
  
She was lost for long seconds. Lost and terrified that her next move would be the wrong one. Only Lireesa's gentle touch snapped her from it, and she let her lips part and slid her tongue over the soft skin before her, sensing the shiver that she knew would be there. The game was different, but Reesa was still Reesa. She traced her tongue along her labia to the top, then forced the tip of her tongue between, dancing along her clit before delving down, allowing her teeth to graze the sensitive nub.   
  
“Naughty...” Lireesa groaned, but granted her a loving pet before motioning to three men that were part of the crowd. Willow hardly noticed them even when they skulked closer, but she smelled them; unwashed, sweaty, likely not been cleaned in days... the thought made her stomach turn, so she ignored them. “Coat her. When you three are done...” she motioned to three more even as the first group happily took their cocks from their pants and began to stroke and tug while Willow pushed her face further into Lireesa's snatch, inhaling the scent of leather and woman while her tongue pushed deeper.  
  
Lireesa's hand curled in her hair, the scene set as if she were coaxing a reluctant woman into a realm of debauchery, but they both knew that Willow was anything but. It was hard for Lireesa to keep a straight, stern face as Willow expertly curled her tongue and found that bundle of nerves, spurring Lireesa's breathing into more ragged patterns as the first, and then second, set of men came over Willow's back and rear. She uttered an indignant squeak as one of them grabbed her ass and kneaded the swells of flesh, cowering beneath Lireesa's warning glare as she gathered herself momentarily beneath Willow's assault.  
  
Reesa's hips moved, driving Willow's tongue deeper, and as the fifth set of men bathed the elder woman in their seed, the blonde lifted a foot and pushed her back, sending her toppling hard to the floor. The distance was closed in seconds, Lireesa's grin broad though her cheeks were flushed. Willow moaned as her hands worked over her chemise, massaging her breasts and tugging her nipples through the flimsy fabric before there was a loud rip, and her breasts bounced free. “Just can't help myself,” Lireesa murmured, lowering her mouth to the large teats and taking them into her mouth, smushing the breasts together and sucking hard.  
  
The brutal treatment nearly threw her over the edge, and no sooner had it started than it had stopped again, and she was aware of Lireesa wriggling out of the tight skirt before catching something thrown to her from the bar. Willow's eyes widened at the sight of the toy seemingly made from highly glossed wood, one thick end bulbed, curiously fashioned to curl up into Lireesa's cunt and stay there, the other end left to stand as proud as the cock of a man from her pelvis. In fact, the blonde made quite the show of standing beside those who had just spent themselves over the redhead, and the tavern erupted with cheers as the women took the wooden length in hand and bowed before it, some placing only a kiss upon the tip of the monster, others nearly swallowing it.  
  
When Lireesa moved back to Willow it was only to loosen her bonds enough to free her torso, but instead of releasing her arms as well, she bound them to her feet, instead. On her back, Willow's slick cunt was thrust up, her knees spread wide. Lireesa invited men and women alike to touch, and Willow's eyes closed beneath the assault of hands that were soft and those that were rough running along every inch of her body, grasping her breasts and kneading, and even pushing fingers deep inside only to withdraw and comment on just how wet she was.  
  
She flexed her fingers and felt them graze her ankles, a little sob leaving her as the hands drew away and she felt a familiar warmth between her legs, and the strange knob of wood at her entrance as Lireesa bent over her. Blonde hair came free of the bun, spilling around them both and allowing them a moment of privacy. Willow tipped her chin up, and Lireesa let her lips graze over the older woman's, but only for a moment. Then she was sitting up again, her hands upon Willow's knees before one lifted for silence.  
  
Willow had never heard such a full room go so quiet so suddenly. It made the moment where Lireesa pushed into her all the more embarrassing as her sopping sex squished, sending the room into a twitter. She heard insults spewn, voiced just loud enough to hit her ears and bury there, and while they came few at first, it didn't take them long to raise in volume and measure as Lireesa picked up pace. 'Slut,' 'Whore,' 'Slattern,' and every insult seemed only to urge Lireesa forward and coax her to be more rough.  
  
It should have hurt. It did, in some strange way. Her arms burned as much as her face, and yet she was focused on another burn, one she desperately wished to come faster if only so she could lose herself on the wave of pleasure building. She longed to have her hands free, to tangle them in the blonde tresses above her, to wrap them around the thief's shoulders or just throw them over her face as her friend took her breasts into her mouth one after the other, teeth scraping over the skin and catching on her nipples, tugging roughly and to the point that Willow shuddered and mewled, her breathing spiking and small sounds of need leaving her lips.   
  
Lireesa was no better, finding her pace and watching closely to every staggered breath, painfully aware of how they matched her own. Her smooth thrusts became rough and unpredictable, slamming the unyielding toy to the very hilt and paying the price as it returned that effort against her, perfectly. She barely heard the word spoken, catching it only in the shape Willow's full lips took, the word meant to end their game instead one that held a request and desperate plea all at once.  
  
So she finished, pushing their hips together and gyrating hers slowly until she felt the spasm and incoming cramp in Willow's legs, and with a flash of silver, the bonds were cut and Willow's legs wrapped around her hips, the two groaning in mutual delight as their orgasms hit and they rode the waves together, Lireesa's face pressed to Willow's generous cleavage while Willow roamed fingers through the blonde hair and clung to her friend as if she were the last safe place in the storm.  
  
It was Lax who helped them up, first Lireesa and then Willow, but it was Willow who supported her friend until the blonde got her footing back, tugging the last of the rope from her to toss it into the nearby fireplace. There was a pause, a breathless beat as it looked like Lireesa just might apologize, and Willow cut it off with a shake of her head and a tug of the toy still connected to Lireesa, drawing out a groan from the younger woman.  
  
The two vanished upstairs, clothes and other mentionables forgotten, and the tavern was opened again, though talk hardly wavered from the show that had been put on that night.   
  
-  
  
 _My Dearest Lireesa,_  
  
I know it's not like me to abandon you so early in the morning, but I do have business to meet about and I could not wait about as I so deeply wished to do. I wanted to express my concern of your situation, but we fell asleep too fast. Did you know, my friend, that you weep silently in your sleep?   
  
I have enclosed the letter to your benefactor with this one, but I ask you as a friend... please take some time to yourself. You haven't cried in your sleep in years, and it worries this old woman so. Do pass on my regards to your mother when you next see her, and tell her that she is formally invited to my next party. I think it would do her good to be out of the house.  
  
Thank you, Lireesa. Now, please do what is best for you, and may we meet on happier terms next time.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Willow DeMarcus


End file.
